Different
by WinterSky101
Summary: Renly should have known Loras would leave. After all, that's what everyone else did. Why should this boy be any different? Renly/Loras. Pre-series.


**I know that Renly/Loras getting-together fics are all over the place on the internet, but I love the two of them so much that I wanted to write one as well. Sue me.**

**Technically, according to the books, Loras is probably a young teen at this point. However, I didn't put in a warning for underage because (1) I didn't want to scare anyone off, (2) if you look at it from a perspective more based on the show, in which everyone is older, it might not be underage, and (3) I portrayed Loras as more of an older teen (probably more around sixteen or seventeen), which would not be legally underage. However, if this freaks you out anyway, then I'd find another fic to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ASoIaF or GoT.**

* * *

><p>Although the boy pressed against him was some nameless whore, it was his squire's name that was on Renly's lips. "<em>Loras<em>," he moaned as he felt fingers caress his erect cock. It was the nameless whore - wait, he did have a name, didn't he? Not that Renly could remember it for the life of him. The only name in his mind was Loras'.

Luckily, the whore said nothing of the name Renly had gasped out. It might not have been intelligible. That would be best. No one needed to know that the mere thought of Loras Tyrell could make Renly half-hard. Seeing him in person could do the job fully, and having Loras dress him in his armor was pure torture. The boy was good at what he did. Renly almost wished he wasn't, so he'd have some excuse to pass the duties onto some other young man. At the same time, Renly shuddered at the idea of never seeing Loras again. Or maybe the shudder was from the fingers still stroking him into an almost painful hardness. Renly managed to choke back Loras' name that time, although it was a constant refrain in his thoughts. _Loras. Loras. Loras. Loras. Lor-_

"Oh!" Renly gasped aloud as the whore took him in his mouth. A skilled tongue flicked up and down his cock. Renly tangled his fingers in the whore's hair. It was similar to Loras' in many ways, long and blonde and curly. That was part of the reason Renly had chosen this whore rather than the others, even though he was a bit more expensive. Renly was the Lord of Storm's End, though; he could easily bear the price.

Renly was about to lose his control when the door swung open. In his lust-filled haze, it took him a second to realize who it was, but once he did, he froze. It was Loras. His eyes were wide, almost horrified. The whore had gone still as well, mouth around Renly's cock, which was rapidly becoming less and less erect. Renly suddenly hoped Loras didn't notice the whore's resemblance to himself.

"Wait outside. I'll call you in in a moment," Renly finally told Loras when he regained use of his voice. He sounded strained, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Loras nodded quickly and left the room as fast as possible, closing the door tightly behind him.

The whore slid his mouth off Renly's cock with a slight popping noise. "Shall I finish you, my lord?" he asked, his anxiety coloring the sensual tone. Renly shook his head. He had no hope of reaching an erection again, not after what had happened. The whore got back to his feet.

"Here," Renly told him, grabbing the small bag of coins he had already set aside for the whore. He still couldn't remember his name. "I don't suppose I need to remind you that no one must know what happened today?"

"Of course not," the whore replied, sounding almost a little insulted at the insinuation. Renly didn't trust him all too much, but he had put extra silver in the bag in hopes of buying the whore's silence. Most people didn't know what Renly did in his spare time, and he hoped to keep it that way. Not that he cared what others thought of him - he really didn't - but he didn't want the septons and septas complaining, which they were bound to do if they found out. Robert knew about Renly's unorthodox attractions and didn't care, although he didn't quite understand either, but if news got out, there was only so much he could do.

Renly hoped Loras wouldn't say anything. He was a good man. Renly couldn't imagine he would tell. If he did, Renly could always deny it. Loras was a Tyrell, which gave him some sway, but Renly was the Lord of Storm's End and the brother of the king. If it were Loras' word against Renly's, Renly thought there was a good chance that he would come out on top. Robert would support him, which would hopefully push Renly over the edge.

The sex metaphors Renly was making in his mind were entirely unintentional.

Renly pulled his clothes back into some semblance of normality before gesturing for the whore to leave the room. He did so, revealing Loras on the other side of the door. "You can come in," Renly called, anxiety twisting in his gut. He didn't want to have this conversation, he really didn't. But he didn't have much of a choice.

"My lord," Loras murmured as he entered the room. He had a slight flush to his cheeks. Renly was sure his blush was even darker.

"Loras. I owe you an explanation."

"I require none," Loras replied quietly. "I…I have things I must do, my lord. I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

"No, Loras-" Renly began, but Loras had already left. Renly closed his half-open mouth regretfully as he began to ready himself for public display again.

Renly should have known Loras would leave. After all, that's what everyone else did. Why should this boy be any different?

* * *

><p>Loras continued to perform his duties admirably, although entirely emotionlessly. Renly hated it. If Loras had slipped in his duties, then Renly would have had an excuse to dismiss him. But, if anything, he had gotten better. It was strange; although Renly clearly made Loras uncomfortable, the boy didn't want to leave.<p>

Every attempt of Renly's to initiate a conversation with Loras was rebuffed. That wasn't to say Renly stopped trying; he didn't want to let this go. Loras seemed to be of another opinion entirely. Still, Renly knew trying to forget about this would only put a wedge between the two of them, a wedge he wanted to remove if possible. Loras, however, didn't seem to care about that.

"Loras, are you prepared for dinner?" Renly asked one night as Loras silently helped him dress. That night, the king had come to Storm's End to dine with his wife and children, apparently also bringing some ladies of the court. Renly didn't doubt it was another of Robert's attempts to get Renly to marry; no matter how many times it was explained to him, Robert didn't quite understand that Renly only found sexual attraction in the male form, not at all in the female one.

"I have," Loras murmured. "Thank you for your kind gift of funds to purchase new clothing for tonight."

"It was nothing," Renly replied dismissively. "I hope that, despite our differences, we-"

"Do you require my services for anything else?" Loras interrupted. Renly blinked rapidly, his momentum gone.

"Um, no," he replied. Loras bowed before leaving the room, apparently taking that as a dismissal. Renly groaned, hitting his head against the wall gently. Then he straightened, pinned his cape in place with a golden stag-shaped brooch, and left the room.

"Renly!" Robert called as Renly entered the hall. He was already drunk, Renly noticed, not that it was a surprise. Cersei looked rather disgusted next to him, holding little Tommen in her arms. Myrcella and Joffrey were standing next to her, Myrcella looking shy and Joffrey wearing his usual superior expression. Renly noticed Jaime Lannister behind them, standing in his resplendent armor as the chosen member of the Kingsguard to accompany the king and queen to their dinner. His presence was no surprise to Renly; everyone knew that Jaime Lannister, as the twin brother of the queen, was favored above the rest of the Kingsguard. Personally, Renly wondered when they were going to come up with some excuse to dismiss Ser Barristan and make Jaime the new Lord Commander.

"Hello, Robert," Renly replied, inclining his head. "Cersei. Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen."

"Hello, Uncle Renly," Myrcella said shyly. Renly smiled at her, his favorite of his brother's children. Tommen, in his youth, was too much under the thumb of his mother, and there was something about Joffrey that set Renly, like many others, on edge.

"Renly, I have some people I'd like you to meet," Robert declared, waving a hand. Three young women swept forward. "These young ladies are the daughters of great houses. This is Tyta Frey. Daughter of Walder Frey and his fourth wife. Known as Tyta the Maid," Robert added in what he obviously thought was an undertone, "but not half-bad to look at." Tyta stepped forward, curtseying. There was something firm in her face, something strong. She didn't seem the type of lady to allow anyone to make a fool out of her. "This is Cerenina Lannister. Daughter of Ser Stafford, the brother of Tywin's wife." Cerenina stepped forward, smirking as she curtseyed. Renly made a mental note to avoid her; he wasn't a fan of the Lannister family. "And this is Myranda Royce. Her father is the High Steward of the Vale." Myranda curtseyed lower than the others. "They're all looking for husbands, you know," Robert added, apparently thinking he was subtle. Renly thought he was about as subtle as a stampede of horses, but he didn't say so. The women all curtseyed again. Renly bowed slightly.

"All lovely young ladies," he replied diplomatically. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loras enter the room. "Robert, have you met my squire?" Renly asked, gesturing at Loras to come forward. "This is Loras Tyrell. Mace Tyrell's youngest son. Loras, this is King Robert and his family, and these three young ladies are women of the court."

"My liege," Loras murmured, bowing. "My lady."

"You're Mace's youngest boy?" Robert asked, scrutinizing Loras. Renly suddenly wished he hadn't called the boy over. "Tyrells have always seemed a bit fickle to me." Loras bristled slightly. He was proud, Renly knew, but he also had enough common sense not to say anything. Hopefully. "I hope you'll be loyal to my brother."

"Of course," Loras replied, bowing again. Renly dismissed him with a flick of his wrist, which Loras looked relieved to see. Robert frowned as Loras walked away.

"Are you sure you trust a Tyrell boy to be your squire?" he asked Renly. "You were too young to remember, but-"

"I'm not too young to remember. I was five years old. I remember seeing the suffering when the Tyrells laid siege to Storm's End," Renly interrupted. "But that wasn't Loras' fault. He was born during the Rebellion; how could a newborn baby be to blame for the siege? Besides, I like the boy."

Robert scoffed, but let the point go, which was more than Renly was expecting. "What do you think of the girls?" he asked instead. All three were just barely out of earshot; Robert's lack of tact was astounding.

"All three are quite lovely," Renly replied. He knew Robert wouldn't give up unless he at least pretended to like one of them for the night. "I rather like Lady Tyta."

"I thought you might like her," Robert replied, grinning. "She's got broad shoulders, hasn't she? Almost manly. I suppose that's what's turned many a man away, but it won't work on you, will it?" Renly smiled tightly. "Go talk to her."

"I think I shall," Renly replied, taking that the dismissal he sorely wanted. He went over to Tyta, who sighed.

"Lord Renly, you should know that I have no desire to marry a man, not now or at any other time," she told him. Renly smiled.

"Lady Tyta, you should know that I have no desire to marry a woman, not now or at any other time," he replied. Tyta arched an eyebrow. "Robert is insistent that I at least flirt with one of you young ladies. If we have a mutual lack of desire for each other, do you think we could perhaps both pretend, without any hard feelings when nothing comes of it?"

"I would be amiable to that idea," Tyta replied. Renly beamed.

"Lovely. Now, would you tell me who made you that gown? I simply love the colors."

Tyta laughed. "So it's true, then, that you spend as much on your clothes as any lady?" she asked. Renly smiled winningly.

"Guilty as charged," he replied. "I see no need to wear lesser clothes when I can afford better ones, and I can certainly afford better ones."

"And yet, if the rumors are true, you also have more philanthropic ways of spending your money," Tyta offered. Renly inclined his head.

"That I do," he replied. "I am unable to walk past someone with nothing and not give them some little thing."

"That makes you quite different from many other lords," Tyta remarked. Renly shrugged.

"I'm different in quite a few ways. I would guess that you are as well, considering your disinclination towards marrying a man?"

"I have never found myself attracted to men," Tyta admitted. "Am I to assume that you are the same way, but towards women?"

"Quite," Renly replied. "While I can find aesthetic beauty in a female form, it cannot excite the same passions a male form does."

"I feel the same way, but in reverse!" Tyta replied, looking excited to find someone who understood. "Have you found anyone who shares your persuasion?"

"No," Renly admitted. "I have made do with whores that are not against such an idea. Have you found anyone?"

"Once," Tyta replied, looking slightly wistful. "My former maid and I had a wonderful few months."

"What happened?" Renly asked, frowning in sympathy. Tyta smiled wryly.

"She was dismissed. I believe someone discovered what we would do, but obviously it could not be acknowledged. She now works in a tavern near Highgarden, I believe."

"Have you been able to see her?" Renly asked. Tyta shook her head.

"I doubt I ever shall," she replied. "And the chances of ever finding someone like her are rather slim."

"Have you ever thought of marrying out of convenience?" Renly suggested. "I must admit that I have, more than once. My wife would have to be cognizant of my feelings, of course, but as the brother to the king, I know that I may need to marry for the sake of an alliance someday."

"I would not marry unless it was someone I truly loved," Tyta replied. "Perhaps it would be easier if I did, but I cannot bring myself to do so."

"And I admire you for that," Renly replied, inclining his head toward Tyta. Seeing Robert approaching, he offered Tyta his most winning smile. "Will you consent to sit next to me tonight?"

"I would love to, my lord," Tyta simpered. Renly thought she was overdoing it a bit, but then again, he might have been doing so as well.

"When is your dinner going to be ready, Renly?" Robert asked as he approached. Renly looked towards a servant, who gave him a minute nod.

"I believe it to be ready now, Robert," Renly replied. "Shall we eat?"

Robert didn't answer, but he went over to his seat, which made his opinion fairly clear. Renly shot Tyta an amused look as she took his arm. Myranda looked slightly jealous. Cerenina had a calculating look on her face that Renly didn't like, but he ignored her as he pulled the chair next to him out for Tyta. She sat in it, giving Renly a smile as he sat down himself.

The dinner began to be served without further ado. Renly's eyes sought Loras. He found him, across the crowded dining hall, sitting with some other knights and squires. He didn't notice Renly looking at him, but Tyta did.

"Is he your squire?" she asked him in an undertone as they were served their soup. Renly nodded.

"Loras Tyrell," he whispered back. Tyta nodded slowly.

"I recognize him. One of the Tyrells of Highgarden." Renly immediately knew where Tyta's mind had gone.

"I'm truly sorry about your maid," he told her softly. Tyta smiled sadly.

"I knew it would happen, although I hoped it would not. Such a relationship never could have lasted. Am I to assume you wish for the same thing, but with your squire?"

"I do not believe he feels the same way," Renly replied stiffly. Tyta nodded again, but there was something in her expression Renly couldn't quite place. They ate the rest of their soup in silence.

The meal was torturously long, although Renly did find a good conversation partner in Tyta. He would have preferred Loras, but as a squire, he was not allowed at the high table with the king and his family.

"Dinner was lovely, Lord Renly," Tyta murmured when it finally finished and Robert was to leave, along with his entourage. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Thank you for accepting it," Renly replied, brushing a kiss to the back of Tyta's hand. "I hope we may keep in touch."

"I shall try my hardest," Tyta replied, her true smile only showing in her eyes. Renly bowed slightly as she curtseyed. He repeated the same courtesies to the other ladies and to the royal family. Robert winked at him as he left, obviously thinking that he had aided Renly in a great conquest. Renly knew he would simply never understand.

"My lord?" Renly turned to find Loras behind him, looking slightly confused, although he hid the expression quickly. "Do you require any more of my aid?"

"I should like your help in preparing for bed, if you would be so kind," Renly replied, looking over Loras for the first time that night. "You have exquisite taste, Loras."

Loras seemed to blush slightly as he looked down at himself. The silvery blue of his surcoat accented his eyes, and the rest of his clothing was as tailored to him as that was. "Thank you, my lord." Loras gestured in the vague direction of Renly's rooms. "Shall we?"

Renly followed Loras to his room, undoing the brooch for his cape on the way. "My lord?" Loras asked in a slightly puzzled tone when they entered the room. "Might I ask a personal question?"

"Call me Renly, please," Renly replied. "And go ahead, Loras."

"You… I saw you before in a situation that seemed to indicate a certain…preference," Loras said, obviously choosing his words with care. "However, tonight you seemed to be considering marriage with Lady Tyta. Do you… Have you…" Loras frowned. "Are you attracted to all genders, my lord?"

"No," Renly replied, satisfied that they were finally going to address what had happened. "I find I much prefer males to any other when it comes to that sort of attraction. However, I am not unable to act while in the presence of others." Renly sighed. "I would not expect you to understand. You do not have the same proclivities that I do."

"I must tell you that you are wrong in that respect," Loras replied slowly. Renly was sure his eyes were huge in shock. "I too am…different. I understand your proclivities perfectly, having experienced them myself."

"I…I had no idea," Renly stuttered. "I… Do you truly?"

"I have long since wished that you felt as I feel," Loras admitted. "Now that I know that you do, I must ask… Could you and I…"

"Yes," Renly answered immediately. "If you so wish, I would be more than happy to do so."

"I do so wish," Loras replied firmly. Renly beamed.

"Then we shall," he replied. Loras put an arm around Renly's neck, ready to pull him in for a kiss. Renly guided him forward, and before long, their lips were touching.

"Would you like more from me, my lord? I have planned for this moment for a long while," Loras whispered. "Would you like me to care for you as that whore did?"

Renly felt a rush of blood go straight to his cock. "What would you do?" he managed to ask. Loras' smile was wicked.

"I would have your cock in my mouth, my lord," he murmured. "I would flick my tongue across the bottom. I would use my fingers to stimulate you as I sucked." Renly moaned, moving to unlace his trousers. Loras stopped him, clutching Renly's fingers in his hands.

"Do you not wish to hear more of what I would do, my lord?" he whispered. Renly groaned in arousal. "Right before I was to finish you, I would pull off. You would whine and keen for me, but I would be ruthless. I would kiss you and replace my mouth with my hand. I would allow my fingernails to slide down your cock ever so gently, just enough to stimulate it. You would be painfully hard by this time." Renly _was_ painfully hard, but Loras would still not allow him to do anything about that. "I would allow my fingers to play around your cock, sliding around before I touched it. You would beg. I would relent, but only after I let you whine for me for a while longer. Then I would use my hands to pump your cock, quickly and relentlessly, until you came with a cry. I would kiss you to swallow any sound." The next thing Renly knew, Loras' lips were on his and he found that he was about to come, with the cry that Loras had predicted. Loras' kiss was not quite good enough to swallow all sound, but it was muffled against Loras' smiling lips.

"You are wicked," Renly groaned as he felt himself come down from the waves of ecstasy. "I would have you do all those things to me, not just speak of them."

"Why would I have to do them, when speaking is all that you require?" Loras asked, grinning in such a way that confirmed Renly's words about him.

"Loras…" Renly groaned. Loras sighed, but there was arousal in his eyes as well.

"Very well. After you help me, I shall prove that I do as I say."

"Shall I try?" Renly asked, dropping to his knees. Loras gasped slightly. "Shall I take your cock into my mouth and work it to hardness? But I will not pull off; I will keep my mouth around you until you finish, and I shall swallow every drop."

"_Renly…_" Loras whined, bucking his hips slightly as Renly pulled his pants down tantalizingly slowly.

"You ruined my clothes, you know," Renly remarked conversationally as he shimmied Loras out of his clothing. "I won't thank you for that."

"Renly, _please_," Loras begged, bucking his hips again. Renly chuckled.

"Very well, you needy little thing." Loras' cock was large, but Renly was sure of his skills.

When Loras came, there was no one to muffle his scream.


End file.
